Black Mirror
by viicious
Summary: Yeah... AU. The first chapter has 777 words, so it's going to be a good story, I know it.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles is a product of Square-Enix, and I've no affiliation with them whatsoever.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tipa was full of tears this morning. All the Lilties were somehow upset, and wherever there weren't tears, there were somber faces. I didn't understand. It was the beginning of the year. Everyone should've been very happy and excited, especially after last night's annual festival. I searched for the members of our caravan, seeking the answer to this strange puzzle.

A tug at my sleeve revealed my younger brother, Marcus. He seemed as confused as I, but I found out shortly he was confused for other reasons.

"Judas!" he cried, aiming for my attention. I looked to him quizzically. "Did you hear? Something happened to Marr's Pass's crystal!" He ran off, then, to join his Selkie friend, and my curiosity rose. What had happened to Marr's Pass's crystal? Their caravan had arrived home just a week before ours had reached Tipa. At last, though, I found our Yuke member, Ardania, and I asked her of this strange news.

"Odd Judas," she began, "you sleep much too late into the day, I think. The crystal in Marr's Pass has gone missing." What she had said was so surprising, I didn't fully understand at first, and asked her to explain.

"In essence, my friend," explained Ardania, "Marr's Pass has sadly become quite like the Tida Village." She was called away by her graven father, and I realised all of the predicament and why the Lilties were so distressed. And overnight, Marr's Pass's crystal has somehow been removed and all the occupants and life had...

"Judas!" Roland called to me, grasping my attention, "I'm glad you're awake. Did you hear?" I nodded. "I thought so. I've really not the faintest of what could have happened.Maybe a greedy town, seeking to enlarge? Perhaps you should visit the bigger towns, like Alfitaria and Fum, and ask around." I began to walk away but Roland caringly grasped my shoulder.

"Try to avoid Marr's Pass, if you can, for Shetter's sake."

Though Shetter was born and raised in Tipa, he had family in Marr's Pass. It was so small, but so Liltian. How unfortunate. I hoped it wouldn't happen again, that the thief was just momentarily greedy. I saw Ram Tha speaking with a distraught Shetter, and tried to avoid them. It would just be easier, at this point, to prepare and pass by any type of troubling news. I took my leave of Tipa and headed for the Pathway Garden where our familiar caravan and trusted papaopamus waited. I checked inside the caravan; the friendly smell of tarp and wood chips greeted me. Memories were here. The supplies were not. But I knew my caravan was as good as usual; looking up, I saw the caravan members bringing our supplies. Ram Tha scooted up close and tossed rations under the tarp.

"No worries, then?" she asked, in a Selkie way, "Not that I should be happy, but I'm so excited! Year twelve! Hmm, what a great year this will be."

Shetter said nothing,and I could tell he wasn't at all excited to head the way towards Marr's Pass. Ardania placed a few accessories into the caravan before she turned to the desperate Shetter, too short to reach the edge of the opening, trying to shove weapons into to the caravan. Stubborn, but silent, he toiled in violent misery that ultimately led to frustratedly throwing the weapons down and stomping off back into Tipa. Ardania bent over and retrieved them.

"I suspect he will not do well until we have seen Marr's Pass."

I knew that was a bad ideaeven beforeRoland warned me. I explained to Ardania, but she seemed to shake her head in a disagreeing, but amused, way.

"It may grieve him more, but his heart will be settled." She nodded. "Ignorance may be bliss, but the truth is more important to him."

He returned, then, with amphorae of water and bannock baskets. He seemed short, and not just in the physical sense.

"Are we leaving or what?" he snapped, tossing the baskets and lugging the amphorae uncarefully, chipping one in the process. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed offended that I had to stoop to do so, and jumpedin the driver's post. And then there was no question. He pulled out, and we looked to each other, and we followed. At some point, he would meet the end of his ill-temper and be greeted with the disdainful satisfaction of knowing the truth about Marr's Pass.


End file.
